Flesh can be as good as money
by hbl333
Summary: Sora has done his father's dirty work ever since his mom died. He deals with drugs, theft and certain areas of 'entertainment'.But what happens when his father uses Sora to pay of a dept to Ansem leader of the heartless gangYaoi rikuXsora,ansemxsora
1. Daddy dont need money

Hbl333: Ok I'm gonna give this one a shot! Wish me luck!

Sora: Luck!

Riku/_sweat drop_/ I think you mean GOOD luck

Sora: She didn't ask for Good. She just asked for luck. So that's what I wished her. Luck!

Riku: Just don't hurt yourself trying.

Sora: Ok! I wont!

Hbl333: Well…now that that's over with I'll get on with the story!

Riku: What about the Disclaimer?

Sora: Ya! You can't forget something as important as that!

Hbl333: I don't know what you're talking about/_shifts eyes_/

Riku: Fine I'll do it. Hbl certainly does NOT own kingdom hearts! If she did it would most likely be rated T for teen and Kairi would have died a horrible death at the beginning of the game. She owns no brand name things, games or products that she mentions! No songs either! SHE OWNS NOTHING! No suing!

Hbl333: This is a Riku/Sora fic and there will be little if any Kairi in it at all.

Warnings: Swearing, implications of rape, Yaoi (boyxboy) …ya…. if there's something I missed please let me know!

Chapter 1: Daddy don't need money

Sora sat up in bed stretching painfully. He looked at the beeping watch on his wrist (he doesn't have a proper alarm clock). "6:30…" he mumbled. "I wonder if the old man's gonna let me go to school today." Sora had been 'going' to a reforming school for about three years. He used to be very smart. He was in high school at the age of 10 for crying out loud! But three years into high school his mom died leaving him with his drug dealing crime prone father. At the age 13 he was sent to a reforming school that his uncle owned. His Uncle and his dad had a deal. His dad supplied the drugs and Sora was allowed to skip school to help his dad with his 'jobs'.

Where Sora lived you had to be either in collage or living with a parent or guardian until the age of 20. This ensured that crime prone teens stayed off the streets. But it also left more room for the crime prone adults to work. Of course the government was oblivious to this and kept the law. Condemning the 16 year old Sora to live with his father until 20. Because there was no way he could convince his dad to let him go to collage. Ya life sucks.

His father always had him doing things for him like smuggling and delivering drugs, helping his father steal by being the getaway driver, and forking in some extra cash for his old man. Ya, life really sucks.

But the horror doesn't end there. Oh no. Earning extra bucks took a not so pleasant career that his very own father chose for him. Sora's father had said that he had 'special talents' that could be used in the entertainment area. At first Sora had thought his dad had wanted him to be a bar singer or something. But of course with his dad it was always bad. Yep. Sora was a pole dancer. Life REALLY REALLY sucks.

I know what you're thinking. Why didn't Sora just run away? Well he did…three times. But his father would always catch him and drag him back. LIFE SUCKS ASS!

Miraculously through all the years Sora has remained three things: Cute, cheerful, and a virgin. I know! It's a miracle eh? Sora is 16 (as stated above). He has spiky brown hair and ocean blue eyes that sparkle with innocence. You would never know what his life was like by looking at him. His dad even dresses him properly so that no one asks questions. His dad doesn't beat him that much either. In other words his dad was sneaky about his son's torture. Well back to Sora. Sora sleeps on a cot in the basement. His prize possessions are his portable CD player and his CD's. Basically that's all he really owns.

Sora yawned and stood up. Walking over to his dresser he pulled out a pair of baggy jeans and a black T-shirt with the words Tough shit on the front. He knew he wasn't going to go to school. He had just gone the day before…there was no way that his father was gonna let his meal ticket skip off to school 2 days in a row!

Sora pulled on his clothes and pulled a necklace out of a small box in one of his drawers. The necklace had a small silver crown on it. His mother had given it to him when he was three and he had worn it everyday ever since.

Sora did up the necklace and tiptoed upstairs to make his dad breakfast. 'If I stay on my father's good side than I might be lucky enough to skip working at the club tonight.' He thought pulling some bacon out of the fridge. Next he pulled out some sausages and started to make his dad breakfast.

About half an hour later (By now its like 7:30 k?) Sora's dad stumbled down the stairs. He was a big man with short brown hair like his son's. But he didn't have Sora's beautiful blue eyes. He sat down and Sora put a plate of food down in front of him. He didn't bother to say thank you or anything but instead scarfed down the food as Sora pulled a salad from the fridge. (Sora's dad is always telling him to keep his nice figure for 'work' so he doesn't eat much and he's a vegetarian.)

"Sora…I've got a job for you today ok. No school. I've already told your uncle." Sora sighed.

"Sure thing…"

Chapter terminated

Hbl333: phew…chapter 1 is done!

Sora: Man my life is shit!

Riku:Your life is shit? This chapteris shit! I'm not in it at all!

Hbl333: don't worry! You will be soon enough! I promise!

Riku: Fine…/_puts away pointy throwing knives_/

Hbl333: Phew! Close one! You like the ficcy I add got it? review plz!


	2. Winning Crime

Hbl333: OK! I'm finally back!

Riku: Bout time…No stalling! Start the story now! And put me in it this time!

Sora/_sweat drop_/

Hbl333: Don't worry, I will! Ok lets get this thing started/_tries to begin story_/

Sora/_sigh_/ oh no you don't!

Riku: Ya do the disclaimer! Now!

Hbl333: Fine. Idontownkingdomheartsorfinalfantasyoranythingforthatmattersoiamjustgonnagocryina

darkcorner! Happy now?

Sora: Ecstatic!

Hbl333: Lets begin shall we!

Warnings: Implications of rape…language…abuse…whatever…I missed anything you let me kno k?

To my lovely reviewers:

SamMan: Kinky…Though I cant really wait to see how the interaction ends up either. I hope it works out for the better!

BlackFireAngel4562: I'm sorry that I seem so mean to Sora…it can't be helped! Its just part of the story…But I'm glad that you like the rest/_smile_/

Smiley-chan: It had better be interesting because it's taking so damn long to do! LoL! I'm actually wondering where this is goin me self… uh oh…that's not a good thing is it…hee hee… /_glare_/ you heard nothing! Yep…I've totally lost it…Oo

Enigma of Wolf: Wow…. Another one that can't wait for The SoraxAnsem… I personally thought that people would reject this paring…cool! Thanks for the support!

Yuffiegal23: Um…its not soon but its updated…Gomenasi for not adding sooner/_bow_/ So so sorry!

Gehkiie: Wow…a hard core fan…. COOL! Anyway I am so very sorry for making you wait! Anyways…sure we can be friends! Isn't that right moogle? (Moogle/_nods_/)

Saruke: I'm glad that you could understand everything…I'll try my best to keep the writing similar ok?

Neko-chan/_agrees with riku_/ what the hell _did_ you feed her Sora? LoL. I'm adding more. Sorry that it took so long.

Sulpherwolf: Quiet you….I'm adding I'm adding! Sheesh!

Kkkkkkkkkkk: Thanks for the feed back! And no…Sora's dad doesn't know about the necklace. The necklace will be elaborated on in later chapters. Thanks and keep on reading! And don't worry. I wont let this story die…its just gonna take a while to do that's all. Please be patient! Thanks!

Chapter 2: Winning Crime

Sora sighed as he slipped on a slim fitting pleather jacket (Pleather: Fake leather). Sighing he fiddles with the necklace around his neck. '_mom_' He smiled at the thought of his mother. She was so warm and loving. Her memory was so far etched into Sora's mind, that he could still feel her arms around him. '_God I miss you so much…_' He thought clutching the necklace to his chest. A rough tug pulled him out of his trance as his father dragged him out the door.

''Sora you drive, I have business to take care of.'' His father said with a strange smirk planted on his lips.

'Business…' Nothing too unusual. But something about the smile playing on his father's face made Sora nervous. He started to think that his father was up to something. Shrugging off the nagging feeling in the pit of his gut Sora stepped into the driver's seat and started the car. '_This is going to be a long day…'_

Elsewhere

A boy with shoulder length silver hair sat in a cell at the county jail. Aquamarine eyes wander around the cell but after finding nothing of interest…rest on the ground in front of him. '_Just 10 more minutes before we are aloud out…10 minutes.'_ He thought, drumming his fingers impatiently on the metal frame of his bunk. (A/N: Bunk; Slang for bed…I think…)

Riku has had a tough life. His parents didn't want him and his dad left him and his mom when he was 3. Orphaned at the age of 7 when his mom leaves him too, Riku ends up going from house to house throughout his family but no one wanted him. That's about when he started stealing. Food, clothes, medicine, anything he needed at the time. Ya, he was a felon…but so what? (A/N: Felon does mean bad guy right?) I mean if you're an abandoned teen left to die on the streets what else are you gonna do?

But that isn't the reason why he is in Jail. Nope. Riku's imprisonment was a bad case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

_FLASHBACK!_

_Riku walked slowly down the street kicking a coke can in front of him. Sighing he shoved his hands into his pockets. 'Man my life sucks…' He thought winding up to give the can one more kick. A scream interrupted his motion as he turned towards a nearby ally. 'Someone needs help!' He thought running into the shadows towards the distressed voice. He reached a dead end in the ally only to find a woman in hysterics and a man with her purse. "HEY GIVE THAT BACK TO HER!" (_Sure he's a thief but he's not a mugger!_) The man pulled a wallet out of the purse and flung the bag at Riku. _

"_Here, take it! And the blame for this whole thing. See ya later sucker!" With that the man climbed up a fire escape and into a near by window. Before Riku could blink he found himself pinned against the wall with his hands cuffed behind his back_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Well…that's pretty much what happened. The woman was in such a state of shock that she didn't remember who mugged her. And so Riku….after being found with her purse kneeling over her body…was sentenced to 2 years and three months in jail….life is not very kind. Though he had already served most of his sentence and only had about 3 months and three days left he was still bitter.

The weird thing was that the jail was almost better then living on the street. Sure you weren't allowed off the property but you were reasonably warm, you were fed, they gave you clothes and since this was a low security prison the prisoners were allowed to walk the grounds without surveillance. They had a new security system that shocked anyone who tried to get off the property so the prisoners didn't really need guards. You were pretty much safe…that is unless you crossed with the heartless gang.

Their leader, Ansem, was currently in the same jail as Riku for armed theft. He too had about three months left. But there was something-weird going on within the gang. By the sounds of the rumours circling around the jail they're expecting some great payment from a drug dealer. But Riku didn't really have time to think about stuff like that…especially because the doors to his cell had just opened. Which means its time for the day to really begin.

With Sora and his father

Sora drove his dad to pick up a few friends and then they were off to do this so-called 'Job' which normally meant stealing or dealing drugs. But Sora was really surprised when he was directed to the back streets of town.

The back streets were like a ghost town during the day, there was absolutely nothing to steal and no one to deal drugs with. Sora felt the skin on the back of his neck prick up. _'This is too weird. Maybe there's a new underground drug station here! Ya…that must be it…I hope…'_ but Sora couldn't shake the feeling that his father was up to something.

"Pull over here." Came his father's voice as they pulled into an ally way. Sora parked the car and pulled the keys out of the ignition. His father grabbed the keys from Sora and stepped out of the car. "Get out Sora." He said as his friends also emerged from the vehicle.

Cautiously Sora stepped out of the car. No sooner had he closed the door that he felt a piece of cloth being tied around his mouth. Struggling he soon felt himself being lifted from the ground and dragged to the very back of the ally. Still struggling he was shoved against the wall and held there by two of his dad's friends.

The arms kept him firmly in place as his father slowly approached the trapped boy. Sora's eyes widened as a knife was produced from his father's pocket. Slowly taking the knife out of its protector Sora's father grinned wickedly at his son. Walking up so that he was just inches from his son's face he spoke.

"Sora." He whispered quietly. "Me and my friends here are gonna have to ask you to do us a favour." He slid the flat side of the knife up Sora's leg and let it rest at his inner thigh. Sora didn't like the position of the knife, with only a thin layer of denim in between the metal…and his flesh.

Sora's dad smiled and leaned in closer. "Will you do it?" He asked trailing his free hand down Sora's cheek. Sora nodded slowly in defeat. Grinning Sora's father cut off the gag and pulled his son's face towards him so they were eye to eye.

"Then listen and listen good. You are going to go to jail for me. Once in jail find a man named Ansem and from then on…you will belong to him. When you both get out of jail I will be surrendering your care to him and you will do whatever he says. But…if things don't go as planned you will have me to deal with and hell to pay… do I make myself clear?" He hissed pressing the knife into his thigh tearing the denim and scraping his flesh. Horrified, Sora nodded. "Good…any questions?"

"Y-yes…Why are you giving me to him?" Sora asked in a shaky voice.

"Easy…he's the leader of the heartless gang. I owe him…and I have you…and he's willing to take you."

Sora's chest tightened into a knot. '_My own father is using me to pay off a dept? Am I really that dispensable?_' Nodding slowly he was released from the wall.

"Now then Sora…Let's get you arrested!" His father said with a smirk.

Back to Riku

Stretching Riku plopped down on the grass just outside the prison. Taking in a deep breath he smiled. "Hee…FRESH AIR!" He yelled stretching out his arms. To all those around him it looked as though Riku had lost his mind… but he didn't care.

"Jeez Riku…are you sure you shouldn't be in an asylum instead of a jail?" Riku sat up to see a blonde teen walking up to him.

"I'm not crazy Cloud…. I don't care what you think….I still have both my sanity and my dignity." Cloud shook his head at the younger teen.

"Whatever you say Riku, whatever you say." Riku smiled and patted the ground beside him. Obliging Cloud sat.

"So, have you heard about the big payment that the heartless gang is getting in a few days?" Riku frowned.

"Actually yes…but I thought it was a rumour." He said lying back down on the grass.

Cloud shook his head.

"No it's completely true! And get this! The 'payment' is gonna be a kid!" Riku shot up.

"WHAT! Are you serious!"

"Ya…but I wish I wasn't…I feel sorry for whatever kid has to be with Ansem. Ugg…" Cloud shivered as he said this. Riku stared up at the sky.

"Well hopefully the kid can get out of it…"

"Ya…"

Sora's POV

Before Sora could really grasp what was happening he found himself in front of the county judge guilty of two accounts of Neglect and Drunk driving. His sentence: 3 Months in Jail. What happened to get him there? Well lets just say that his dad and his friends poured three bottles of alcohol down his throat and shoved him in the already moving car. Ya…he was arrested. And he was prosecuted. And he was found guilty. And now he's packing his bags to go to the county jail. Isn't life just fine and dandy?

Sora packed his bags at gun point as his father went on and on about how he raised his son to be a good boy and how this couldn't be happening. Sora snorted. Like that was true.

"Give me your bag and put your hands on your head." Instructed one of the policemen behind him. Sora did what he was told and slowly walked out of his house and into the waiting police car. 'Maybe this wont be so bad…I mean…this Ansem guy cant be that much worse then my dad…can he?'

Hbl333: Sorry for the shortness but I've typed this chapter up at least 4 times. Anyway…school is tough and my pt job is tight so its gonna be hard to add but I'll try! I will not give up on this story!


	3. a new home and a terrible welcome

Hbl333: I'm not really introducing this one but thanx to all that Reviewed! I don't own anything I may mention. Oh and don't read if you don't like the thought of YAOI, IMPLIED RAPE, SWEARING AND VIOLENCE! Thank you and enjoy!

Chapter 3: A new home and a terrible welcome 

Sora's POV

Sora stepped out of the police car and gazed solemnly at the tall foreboding building in front of him. 'Home sweet home…I guess…' he thought as a gun prodded his back urging him forward. Looking around he noticed prisoners wandering fenced in areas and just lounging. A guard pulled back the gate and he was officially in jail. A place where he never thought he'd be.

Walking through the crowds of prisoners Sora felt many lingering eyes and even a few slaps on the ass. 'Oh ya…this is gonna be wonderful…' Upon entering the building he was ordered to strip so he could be hosed down, measured, and searched. Sora couldn't help but feel that the guards where letting their touches linger a little longer than needed but being in the position he was in…didn't do anything about it.

After what seemed like forever Sora was given a county jail uniform and shoved into a cell. The guard smirked at him as he shut the door.

"Everyone is coming in for dinner soon…I'll have your cell mate come pick you up…have fun!" The guard gave a small mocking tip of the hat before walking away. Sora couldn't help but dread who his cell mate was going to be. 'Maybe things will turn out…I hope…' He thought plopping down on the empty bunk. 'But then again…maybe it won't…'

Riku's POV

"YO RIKU! GET YOUR SORRY ASS OVER HERE!" Screamed a guard. The silver haired boy sighed.

"Come on cloud…The 'almighty' security guard beckons!" He said getting to his feet and pulling his blonde haired companion up with him. Cloud frowned.

"Why the hell do I have to come? He called you! Besides its dinner!" He grumbled.

"Shut it and let's go!" Riku said dragging the reluctant blonde towards the guard.

"What is it _sir_…" Riku said putting an emphasis on the word sir.

"Go greet your new cell mate…show 'em around or whatever the hell you guys do to 'em…I'm gonna go get some grub and head in early…" Said the guard.

"Whatever…" Mumbled Riku.

"Again why do I have to come?" Asked Cloud.

"Because when your board with no one to screw I might just leave you hanging." Said Riku a matter a factly.

"You make me sound like a hore…"

"That's cause you arestupid blonde bimbo…now lets go!" Riku stated rolling his eyes. A few minutes later he was opening his cell door and staring at a small brown haired boy.

"Well well Cloud…looks like we've got a kitten in the lion pit!" He said with a smirk. The small boy looked up with fear filled eyes and for some strange reason…it made Riku's heart bleed for the poor kid. Looking over at Cloud he knew the other boy had had the same reaction. Riku sighed and approached the frightened child. Time for the routine 20 questions.

"What's your name kid?" He asked gruffly. No reply. Cloud decided to take a nicer approach.

"Honey…would you pretty please tell us your name?" Still no reply. Ok now this is getting annoying. Riku grabbed the boy's hand and pinned him to the wall.

"So what'd you do to get in here? Rape someone? Steal something? Beat up a kid? Or did you kill someone with drugs or alcohol?" Riku really didn't want to be mean to this kid…but it was routine. You couldn't befriend someone if they did something that was too horrible. The kids eyes started to well up with tears and Riku new that it was a none of the above. He let the kid slide to the ground.

"Look…I'm sorry if I upset you…but we always have to make sure we aren't befriending a baby bruiser or something… will you please tell us why your in?" He asked gazing down at the boy. The boy's tears were falling freely now and he looked down at his feet.

"My dad…he…he…" Riku crouched down to the boys level.

"What did your dad do?" He asked staring intently into chocolate brown eyes.

"He made me…I didn't want to…a debt…he said it was to pay off a debt…all I am to him…a material item…not worth a second thought…he…he said that it was him…or Ansem…he had a knife…he was going to kill me! They made me do it! They poured it down my throat and shoved me in the car! I w-was too w-weak…I-I couldn't…I….I…" The boy broke down into a fit of sobbing. Riku felt a knot in his chest.

"You're the boy that Ansem wants…," He said barely above a whisper. Cloud's eyes grew wide.

"Oh…my…god…" He said walking up to the crying brunette. "Shh…its ok…your just in a state of shock…it'll all be ok." Cloud said patting him on the shoulder. Riku backed up and let cloud take over. This was far too much for him.

"Now will you please tell me your name? Then we can go for supper ok?" Said the blonde quietly.

"Its Sora…My name is Sora."

Hbl333: Ya its short and it sucks…Sry!


	4. The new guys

Hbl333: Okay I'm going to add again! I know it takes a while but please be patient…it'll be worth it in the end I promise!

Disclaimer: To quote something that I just made up. "Me no ownee… You no sue…um…ee… ahem…ya."

Flesh is as good as money chapter 4:

Riku and Cloud lead the now calm Sora through the jail to the mess hall. Food always seemed to make people feel better. Sora walked just a bit behind them with his head down. The kid would get over the shock pretty soon, everyone does. But not everyone was sold to the basterd known as Ansem. Riku sighed and looked over to Cloud who had returned to his 'I could care less about you' attitude.

"Pst. What was with the whole 'hunny' junk back there eh mister I don't care?" Riku whispered earning a sharp jab in the side from the blonde.

"Just helping someone who was suffering…jeez…can't I guy care about someone once in a while?"

"Um…What does this cafeteria look like?" Asked Sora from a bit behind them.

"It's a really big hall with tables and people…why?"

"Cause we just passed it…twice." The two older boys stopped and turned around.

"We knew that we were just…um…" Cloud began.

"There's really no way to dignify that…sorry Cloud." Said Riku with a grin.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING OUT HERE! ITS DINNER TIME SO BE GRATE FULL AND GET THE FCK IN THERE AND EAT GAWD DAMN IT!" Yelled a guard from down the hall.

"Lets go before Mr. Fun police over there decides to play baseball with our heads." Riku said shoving Cloud and Sora into the giant mess hall.

Sora looked around the lunchroom and his stomach twisted into a knot. There were so many people, who knew what they had done to get in here. He looked up at Riku who was scanning the room.

"We're in luck, the Heartless don't seem to be in here. Come on, we can eat in peace." He murmured approaching the line to get food. The other two boys followed suit. The supper was some sort of chilli like substance and a wilted salad. Sora picked up a small portion of salad but refused the chilli.

"Don't you want any meat?" Asked Cloud helping himself to the less than appealing looking meal.

"No. I may be in jail but my dad still has ways to get to me. Its better if I just stick to my regular diet."

"Whatever floats your boat…." Riku said turning to walk over to a table.

When they got close enough Sora noted the other occupants. A tall teen with aqua marine eyes and silver hair…almost like an older version of Riku. Next there was a tall boy with dirty blonde hair. On the other side of the table was a tanned boy with red hair and a brown haired boy with a scar across his face.

Cloud and Riku sat down and motioned for Sora to follow. The brunette hesitated, looking warily at the people at the table.

"No worries! We won't bite!" Said the boy with the dirty blonde hair.

"Except for Sephy-kun that is!" Cloud said grinning madly. The bigger version of Riku smacked him upside the head.

"OW! Hey what was that for?"

"Never…and I mean NEVER call me that again…" He said glaring daggers at the blonde. Sora put down his tray and sat in between Riku and Cloud. He glanced around nervously and Cloud smiled.

"I guess introductions are in order? Okay, the homicidal big version of Riku is Sephy…I mean Sephiroth, and no worries he isn't in here for killing, this time he's in for illegal drug dealing." Sephiroth nodded at Sora and Cloud continued.

" The hyper blonde is Tidus, he's just a tad bit pyro…hence he's stuck in here." Tidus gave Sora a friendly smile, which he graciously returned.

"The guy who looks like his head's on fire is Waka, He got in a fist fight at a blitz ball tourney and man…it was not pretty!" Waka looked very intimidating…Sora looked at him with an unsure smile and scooted closer to Riku.

"And last but not least we have scar-face!"

"Watch it Strife…"

"I mean Leon…he's in for 'disturbing the peace and inflicting bodily harm' which basically means he got in a fight with some asshole and won." Leon glared at Cloud and then returned to his meal.

"Now that you know all about us, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" Tidus said taking a bite of the salad.

Sora looked down at the ground. "I…I wouldn't want to bother you with some stupid sob story…"

"Oh come on! We're here to listen! Let's hear all about your sob story of a life!" Tidus prodded the boy slightly with his spoon.

"Um…if you say so. When I was younger I had everything…a mom who loved me, friends at school, good grades, everything. But then, my mom died, and my dad took over custody. He's a drug dealer, majerly. He had loads of cash but it just wasn't enough for him, so he decided that I should go into a certain…profession." Sora turned crimson and fiddled with his T-shirt.

"What did he make you do ya? Become a maid?" Asked Waka with a thick accent.

"No, he had me work at a strip bar." Sora said quietly. Sephiroth looked up.

"Are you serious?" Sora nodded quietly and continued.

"So I've been working like that for about three years. He pulled me outta my school and stuck me in my uncle's correctional institution for boys, so he could "borrow" me whenever he needed a hand in his 'Job'. He became in debt of the heartless. Threatened my life. Poured alcohol down my throat and shoved me in a moving car, and now I'm here and I'm supposed to find this Ansem guy…" He said taking a small mouthful of salad. The other occupants at the table stared at him.

"Wow."

"So you're the guy the heartless are after?"

"Uh huh."

"Well you had better hide cause here they come."

"SHIT!"

Chapter End

Hbl333: short and not so sweet but hey…I have a job to work! Sorry!


	5. Loss of innocence

Hbl333: Don't own them…and if you think that I do own them…then I have a nice pretty white jacket for you that lets you hug yourself all day long.

Warning: Hints of Rape in this chapter…Gahh…I'm so sorry! It had to be done!

**Start**

Riku turned his head and sure enough there they were. The pure evil that ran this jail, the heartless. He turned a worried gaze to Sora. The brunette was incredibly pale.

"I don't think we'll be able to get out without them catching us." He whispered to Cloud. The blonde looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I could always start making out with someone to cause enough of a distraction that Waka can grab Sora and run…or maybe I could start a strip show or…I KNOW! I could wear a thong!" Riku twitched before picking up his empty lunch tray and smacking Cloud up top the head.

"CLOUD THIS IS SERIOUS!"

"I AM BEING SERIOUS! We need a way to get him out of here and fast!"

"N-no…it's o-ok. T-this is s-something I-I need t-to face." Sora said taking a deep breath and slowly began standing up when Sephiroth grabbed his arm from across the table. "Wha…?"

Tidus smiled. "I don't think you have to go alone…"

Sora looked a little confused. "What do you…"

"He means that ol' Sephy…er Sephiroth here has the unfortunate pleasure of escorting the 'dangerous' prisoners to their physicals today, he makes sure that none of the doctors get hurt. The heartless are next on his list so he'll stick with you." Cloud said with a reassuring grin.

"Um…I guess. Thanks." The brunette said as Sephiroth stood beside him. He turned a nervous gaze to the tall silver haired man but Sephiroth only gave a meek grin.

"After I 'escort them' to their respected areas I'll take you to the showers okay? I have connections so you can have a shower by yourself today instead of with the usual mob of perverted old basterds." He said patting the boy gently on his head. Sora stared for a moment before smiling back.

Cloud on the other hand…fell off his chair. "AHH! SEPHY SPOKE! IN A LONG SENTENCE WITH WORDS AND EVERYTHING! IT'S THE APOCALIPSE! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! CHILDREN AND HOT BLONDES FIRST IT'S THE END OF THE WOR…." **_SMACK!_ **The hyper blonde was once again smacked in the face by the all mighty lunch tray.

"CLOUD STOP HARASSING HIM EVERY TIME HE SPEAKS!" Riku scolded smacking the blonde yet again with the lunch tray.

"ABUSE! ABUSE!"

Sephiroth sighed before placing his hand on the small of Sora's back. With a small, assuring nudge he and the boy began walking towards the heartless. But once they were a few feet from the gang, Ansem turned, his gaze falling instantly on Sora.

"You must be Sora!" He said approaching the boy and crouching to meet his eyes. Sora looked at the tall tan man, he had long white hair and wore a black muscle shirt under his uniform, and although Sora could only see half of it underneath the man's clothes a strange tattoo marked his chest. A hand reached out to touch the brunette's face but Sephiroth cleared his throat.

Ansem stood, his face hardening for a second before a sly smile took its place. "Sephy-chan! What a surprise to see you here! And my oh my it seems that you've made friends with my…charge…" Sora shuddered as the man spoke. His voice was sweet and sugary…but laced with malice. Sephiroth scowled.

"Sora here thought it would be appropriate for him to accompany us while I take you guys to your monthly physicals." He stated, a hand clamped firmly on the brunette's shoulder but his eyes never leaving the other man's gaze for even a second.

"And will Sora be able to come…'play' with me after?" The question made Sora's blood run cold, subconsciously he drew closer to Sephiroth.

"No. I'm afraid that Sora will be going to shower privately afterwards. And I'll be there to make sure of it." Sephiroth said placing his other hand on Sora's shoulder as well. Sora wanted nothing more than to hide from these people…the heartless behind his friend's back. And he suddenly felt obliged to when Ansem glared at them. In a flurry of fabric he was peeking out at Ansem from behind Sephiroth.

'I feel like I'm six.' He thought glumly as he clutched to the older man's shirt. 'But at least I'm safe back here.'

Ansem stared at the boy before roaring in laughter. "Am I really that scary to you already? Just you wait until later boy…then you'll get something to be afraid of." A man with long black hair stepped forward from behind Ansem.

"What are you trying to do…scare him off permanently?" The man said rolling his eyes and bending down to Sora's level.

"Hey there Sora! My name's Zack!" He said extending a hand. Sora was about to shake it out of common courtesy when Sephiroth stopped him.

"Enough of your games. Lets get going or you guys will be late for your physicals. NOW MOVE." Zack looked a bit hurt, but nodded and the heartless began to walk, Sephiroth and Sora close in tow.

They walked down the halls for what seemed like forever before they reached a room with a sign that said 'medical centre' on it. The group of "heartless" in front of him consisted of mostly big men. And they all kinda scared Sora…okay so they horrified him to the point where he wanted to run away screaming but that's beyond the point! They walked into the office and sat down. Sephiroth then began taking them into a back room one at a time for ten-minute intervals. After what seemed like forever the last person came back from the office.

"That did not feel like two fcking fingers basterd!" A boy with long brown hair hissed stalking out into the waiting room. An older man stepped out of the back room.

"Aww suck it up princess. You're all healthy and none of ya ungrateful basterds have cancer. You should be thanking me not fcking swearing at me!" The man was blonde with a tooth pic in his mouth and goggles on his head. His gaze fell on Sora.

"Hey is this kid getting a physical too? He looks to…cute…to be with these punks."

Sephiroth shook his head. "No Cid. He's with me."

"Sure you don't want me to give you a once over while you're here?" Cid asked but Sora shook his head.

"No thanks."

"Okay kid. Ya ever need anything, you know where to find me." Cid smiled before turning to the heartless. "As fer you lot…behave yourselves…or next time I'll use a fist instead of just two fingers."

"Ya ya." They waved him off and started out the door. Sora stuck close to Sephiroth as they tagged the men down the hall. They turned a corner and the brunette found himself gazing at a lounge of some sort.

"There you go." Sephiroth said ushering the gang into the room. "Now if you'll excuse us I'm gonna go get this kid cleaned up."

Sora let out a breath of relief as they turned and left the gang. Turning he looked up to his silver haired companion. "So, are we going to the showers now Sephiroth?"

"Ya. Just follow me." He said opening a door with the word 'showers' on it. Sephiroth stepped inside with Sora in tow. There was a changing room followed by a tiled room filled with showerheads, but no curtains.

Sora turned his unsure gaze to Sephiroth, but the silver haired bishounen just smiled.

"No worries, I wont peek. I promise." He said, turning away to prove his point.

Sora felt a little bit better, and stripping he went and chose a shower in one of the corners, so as he would be out of Sephiroth's sight. Turning the nozzle to warm he let out a content sigh as the warm spray of water met his skin. He stood there for what seemed like forever before reaching for the soap, but before he could continue to clean himself he heard a shout and what sounded like something smashing into a wall. Sora froze, he knew something had happened to Sephiroth, but he couldn't bring himself to turn around.

Then he heard voices, a snicker, a sneer, and another smash. And then footsteps, bare feet, making their way towards him. Every nerve in his body SCREAMED run away, but he just couldn't make his legs move. He felt his mouth go dry as a pair of strong tan arms slid around his waist.

"Hello Sora…"

The brunette felt his heart stop as the familiar voice whispered into his ear.

"A…An…Ansem?" Sora choked out the name as if it was poison. He felt the lips against his neck smirk.

"Here." Said Ansem gently taking the soap from Sora's hand. The brunette had to suppress a shudder as slowly but surely the older man began to clean his body. And then the worst thing that could happen, did, the soap slipped from Ansem's hand and fell with a thunk on the ground.

The lips found their way once more, to the brunettes ear. "Pick. It. Up."

Sora gulped, a knot of dread forming in the pit of his stomach. He shook his head no and began to shake, he wasn't stupid, he knew what would happen if he followed the command.

Ansem frowned, grabbing the boys wrist and giving it a bruising squeeze. "Do it. Now."

Sora nodded, and slowly began to bend down. He had almost grasped the slippery substance when hands grasped his hips. His eyes opened wide, but he didn't have time to react before it was too late.

His screams and sobs echoed throughout the showers, but no one came to help him.

Sephiroth struggled against the men that held him. "LET ME GO YOU BASTERDS! SORA! SORA!" One of the men frowned, grabbing the silver haired man by the shoulders and bashing his head against the wall.

"Shut up bitch. The boss is busy right now." He said, smirking as blood began to trickle down Sephiroth's face.

"S…sora…" He whispered as the world around him began to fade to black.

**TBC**

Hbl333: I can't believe I just wrote that…I need a f-cking happy pill…


End file.
